


The Anaconda King

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassin Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, King Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Qui-Gon Jinn is not a Jedi, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Unrequited Love, assassin to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, the galaxy’s premier assassin, thief, and bounty hunter wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up in his current position.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	The Anaconda King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex/gifts), [Temve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temve/gifts).



> You asked for it. It's here. I don't apologize for this. 
> 
> Thank you chibi for the late night beta.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the galaxy’s premier assassin, thief, and bounty hunter wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up in his current position. Sure, he knew the series of events that had led up to being tied up and left dangling from an extravagant bed in the Anaconda King’s private rooms by nothing more than silken ropes in green and silver. He just couldn’t figure out what had gone so wrong in his mission that instead of killing said king, he had gone and fallen in love with the man. 

Obi-Wan had been paid handsomely, upfront he might add, for the assassination of King Qui-Gon Jinn, of the planet  Anguine. The client hadn’t given Obi-Wan any sort of reasoning for wanting the King dead, and with the amount of credits that had been slipped over that slimy diner table on Tatooine, Obi-Wan didn’t much care. 

Normally he tended to vet out his more deadly jobs, make sure whoever was getting a blade to the back deserved it in some way, but after a bad run in with the Hutts (he should have known better than to try and steal from Jabba himself) Obi-Wan was down on his luck and in desperate need of some credits to pay off the debts he had incurred. His client, rightfully displeased, had demanded double in payback and he was lucky the Hutts had agreed to a credit payout instead of simply carving the damage and offence from his skin. 

So he had taken the job, and the client’s specifications of how it should be carried out. He was to seduce the Anaconda King and carry out the execution as quickly and quietly as possible. He ignored the fine details, knowing from experience that they had a tendency to work themselves out. 

Now, as the rope looped around his calves, he realized that if he had taken the time to actually read the mission brief in full before landing, he might have actually been successful. Self-sure, Obi-Wan had dived in head first to the scheme, easily worming his way into the Palace, and the King's favor, through the facade of being a trader in fine silks and fabrics, as well as liqueurs and foods. 

It had only taken Obi-Wan two days to fall into Qui-Gon’s bed, besotted by his kindness and regal looks. Looking back, he realized he was unclear on who had seduced who that first night, the party a blur of fine wine and teasing words. 

In the present, the green cord was snaked again around Obi-Wan’s thigh, closer to his steadily leaking cock, reminding him of that first night together, when he had first let Qui-Gon bind his hands to the elegant headboard. The king had placed a large pillow under his hips as Qui-Gon practically worshiped Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan had been unable to do much than whimper in pleasure as Qui-Gon’s long fingers worked their way in and out of his hole, slick with oil and their combined cum. The pillow had been too soft to provide more than teasing friction and Qui-Gon teased at his prostate, the pressure never enough to let him fall over the edge. 

Qui-Gon slipped his member into Obi-Wan’s pliant body, whispering words of praise and worship into Obi-Wan’s neck as he slowly sheathed himself inside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had cried at the words, something deep inside unraveling at the kindness. Finally, after what felt like hours, Qui-Gon’s hips met Obi-Wan’s and just as tortuously slow, pulled out.

Murmuring affirmations, Qui-Gon had flipped Obi-Wan onto his back, the resulting additional wrapping of the cord pulling his upper body up while Qui-Gon readjusted the pillows, positioning Obi-Wan’s legs so his hole was on display for his king. In the moment, Obi-Wan risked opening his eyes, admiring his lovers’ tall frame and strength, seeing the king for the first time in full. As his gaze moved lower, Obi-Wan choked, understanding why Qui-Gon was known as the Anaconda King. 

The king’s penis was easily the largest Obi-Wan had ever seen, let alone taken. Obi-Wan was unable to look away, proud that he had so easily allowed Qui-Gon into his body. He had shivered, excited that he was about to do it all over again. 

Qui-Gon had chuckled at Obi-Wan’s stunned look, leaning over to dwarf the assassin as his lips were captured in a bruising kiss, distracting Obi-Wan as the large head once more entered his body. Qui-Gon had once more set a snail’s pace, letting Obi-Wan feel the stretch and burn of his body molding itself around Qui-Gon. Before Qui-Gon was fully inside, the head of his penis brushed against Obi-Wan’s prostate, the bundle of nerves lighting up in pleasure. Obi-Wan twitched, pulling against his restraints, as his cock leaked more precum as the final inches dragged along his prostate. 

Once the king was fully sheathed, he gently caressed Obi-Wan’s burning skin, still whispering praise into Obi-Wan’s ear, making sure he was ready before setting a brutal pace. Unable to wrap his own hand around his leaking member, Obi-Wan had been left to Qui-Gon’s teasingly light touches and the drag of pressure against his sensitive prostate, the rope against his skin only adding to the burn of need. The king was close, his thrusts becoming desperate and breath ragged. 

“Come for me, my Obi-Wan. Come with me.” Qui-Gon had hissed into his ear, tugging on Obi-wan’s cock in time with his final thrusts. With a final pull of the rope, arching Obi-Wan’s back, pulling his muscles tight, Qui-Gon stilled and Obi-Wan’s world went white with pleasure. It felt like an eternity, Qui-Gon’s own warm release inside of him only dragging the pleasure on, his sensitive skin almost painful as Qui-Gon stroking his cock through his orgasm.

Exhausted, his body had gone slack, his mind fuzzy and dazed. Qui-Gon released him, gently rubbing his muscles, checking for injury or pain as he gently cleaned them both. Obi-Wan had been surprised when Qui-Gon had wrapped him in soft blankets and pulled him close for the night. Obi-Wan had been determined to leave before the morning, to finish his mission before the night's end. 

Instead, he found himself kissed awake in the soft morning light by soft lips and wandering hands, better rested than he had been in years, chasing release as Qui-Gon stroked him off slowly, whispering soft nothings into his ear. 

And so their dance began. Every evening Obi-Wan would creep into the king’s chambers, prepared to finally take Qui-Gon’s life, and every night he instead found himself in Qui-Gon’s bed, bound in soft cords, writhing in pleasure at Qui-Gon’s every whim. Late every night Obi-Wan would vow to finish his mission, only to awake in Qui-Gon’s arms, safe and warm and  _ happy _ .

The ropes and knots slowly became more complicated over the weeks, until they almost engulfed Obi-Wan in gentle pressure, leaving marks in his skin, a reminder of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan craved these markings, disheartened when they had faded come mornings. 

The king himself was charming and well read, well beloved by his people, and known to be fair in ruling. The longer Obi-Wan spent at his side, the more he questioned the motives behind his client’s request. It didn’t seem right that such a great man should be killed. 

And so, despite knowing he would lose his pay and possibly be killed for not completing his mission, Obi-Wan finally had told Qui-Gon the reason he was truly there. 

The tall king had broken into laughter, telling Obi-Wan that he had known that from the start. Obi-Wan’s client was none other than one of the planet's ministers, eager for power of his own and fiercely jealous of Qui-Gon. The king already had a plan in place to deal with the senator and his followers, and had taken Obi-Wan into his bed to distract him from his assassination attempts.

Obi-Wan had expected to be jailed, but Qui-Gon instead offered him a deal. Obi-Wan would go free, but first, he was to subject himself to whatever punishment Qui-Gon saw fit. Which had brought him to this point, draped across the Anaconda King’s bed, tied up like a roast porg. 

Obi-Wan was pulled from his thoughts as the thin silver cord was threaded around his hips once more, twinkling in the candle lit room. Thinner than the usual cord, the metallic cable dug slightly deeper, forcing Obi-Wan to take notice. With a final tug of the green cord, his main bindings were complete, heavier than anything Qui-Gon had designed before. The ropes had been crossed and plated, alternating into a close diamond design, not unlike the pattern of anaconda skin, the animal for which his king had been named. 

He had been placed on his back, his legs bent under himself with his ankles tied to his thighs, keeping his legs spread just enough he could feel Qui-Gon’s breath against his hole as the king threaded another knot. Obi-Wan’s stiffening cock rested loose against his stomach, a small pool of precum forming as Qui-Gon’s hands brushed against his skin. His arms were bound above his head, his hands and wrists knotted together before they had been attached to the familiar rings hidden high in the headboard. 

The position had left Obi-Wan completely exposed, his muscles pulled just to the edge of discomfort with his back arched. Qui-Gon had artfully arranged cushions and pillows beneath him, just enough to be soft and teasing, but not supporting enough to ease his muscles. 

Qui-Gon shifted on the bed and delicately took Obi-Wan’s member in his large hands, wrapping the silver cord in a pattern Obi-Wan didn’t recognize, the whisper of touch not giving anything away. When Qui-Gon released him, Obi-Wan’s testicles had been pulled away from his shaft, the thin cord creating a soft cock ring, further binding him to Qui-Gon’s mercy. 

“Now, my Obi-Wan, do you remember the rules of your punishment?” Qui-Gon rumbled, trailing his fingers across Obi-Wan’s exposed chest, testing the ropes placement. They had agreed that he would be bound and Qui-Gon could use him however he saw fit and Obi-Wan would endure it without complaint. If it became too much at any point, he was free to tell Qui-Gon to stop, and a new punishment would be agreed upon. Obi-Wan knew there was little chance he would give up a final night with the man he loved, safe and happy for what would probably be the last time in his life. 

Completely restrained, Obi-Wan tried to nod in agreement, his need beginning to build low in his stomach. They had done this enough that Qui-Gon understood, could tell what Obi-Wan wanted and needed. Knowing that once he left the king behind he would never find another lover that could meet his every need and know him so well left a hollow ache in Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“Good.” Qui-Gon made his way around Obi-Wan, examining his work. “How beautiful you are like this, so willing to take whatever punishment I give you.” Qui-Gon’s gaze turned hungry, almost predatory as he stroked Obi-Wan’s aching member, collecting a small drop of the cum that had gathered at the tip and driving away any lingering sorrow Obi-Wan may have had with lust in its place.

“Look at your little cock, ready to be eaten.” He licked the liquid from his large fingers, painfully slow. “You are delicious, my little mouse. Or should I say, my little lying snake in the grass.” Qui-Gon tugged on the cords binding Obi-Wan’s arms, arching the assassins back further, his cock bouncing to attention despite the ring of silver. 

“Shall we begin?” Obi-Wan flinched as his aching cock was surrounded by the moist warmth of Qui-Gon’s talented mouth, the larger man practically taking him to his root in a smooth motion before pulling back to tease at his head with soft kitten licks. Qui-Gon trailed down the length of Obi-Wan’s shaft, rolling Obi-Wan’s balls in his large hands. 

With one particularly sensitive nip, Obi-Wan tried to buck into Qui-Gon’s mouth, whimpering and begging to be allowed to cum. 

Qui-Gon chuckled, “Now, now pet. You agreed, no complaining and the night is still young.”

Obi-Wan whined as the sweet torture began anew and he slowly began to understand the purpose of the silver cord. As Qui-Gon pulled and teased at the thread binding his cock, it was slowly growing warmer, heated by Qui-Gon’s mouth and each teasing pull of knots sent a shock of pleasure through Obi-Wan. However, the heat lingered even when Qui-Gon all too soon pulled away to tease at Obi-Wan’s pert nipples or suck bruising love bites into his hips and neck. 

Leaving Obi-Wan’s cock to the teasing of the warm silver cords, Qui-Gon began his punishment in full. Breath ghosted as Obi-Wan’s hole, barely enough to feel. Obi-Wan could practically feel Qui-Gon smirk as he flinched away from another huff of breath, his nerves on fire where rope met skin. Finally, Qui-Gon flicked his tongue at the edge of Obi-Wan’s tender hole, nipping and sucking at the edge. Time seemed to stand still for Obi-Wan, every lick and touch too much, while never being enough. 

There was the soft click of a bottle cap, and Qui-Gon pulled away, dragging a disappointed mewl from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon chuckled and pulled Obi-Wan up for a kiss using the cords across his chest. 

“Don’t you fret my little mouse, I’m not done with your little hole.” Obi-Wan was slowly lowered back into position while Qui-Gon rubbed a hand down his chest, pinching his nipples and teasing at the cords while kisses were trailed down his stomach toward his twitching cock. Obi-Wan jerked and moaned again, craving anything more than the tingling warmth of the silver cord. 

Qui-Gon obliged him, but only to place a kiss one more on the tip, licking away the cum, moaning in pleasure of his own. His hands snaked around Obi-Wan’s hips to tease at his oversensitive ass, the tip of one finger pressed gently against his hole.

The finger leisurely began to stretch his rim, fucking into tiny licks, until Obi-Wan was reduced to whimpers of  _ more  _ and  _ please  _ as he tried to arch into the touch. Qui-Gon took his time, waiting for Obi-Wan to grow accustomed to the stretch before adding the slightest bit more pressure. Obi-Wan howled as the second finger breached his hole, pleading for Qui-Gon to fuck him, to make him his. 

By the time Qui-Gon added a third, Obi-Wan had lost track of time completely and the only thing that mattered was Qui-Gon. 

“Next time, I am going to milk you dry. See how many times you can come, just from my fingers. And then, and only the, will I let you have my cock. Fill your needed hole, and watch you come again.” With that promise, Qui-Gon added a fourth and brushed lightly against Obi-Wan’s prostate, pushing Obi-Wan closer to an edge he couldn’t see. 

Eventually, as the first light of the morning shone through the stained glass windows, Qui-Gon flipped Obi-Wan onto his front so he was practically kneeling with his ass on full display. He was soaked with sweat, the sun glistening off his skin and the cords.

With a grunt, Qui-Gon finally pushed into his loose hole, still open from Qui-Gon’s teasing fingers. Obi-Wan keened, his voice raw and hoarse from the hours spent begging, as that massive cock dragged against his prostate, his own cock weakly pulsing in its bindings, drooling cum that dripped onto the pillows below. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much his abused body could take and murmurs of  _ please, Master,  _ fell unbidden from his lips. His cock bounced against the pillows, sensitive and burning with need. Qui-Gon’s lips teased at his ears, his neck as fucked into Obi-Wan. 

“So good for me, Obi-Wan. You took your punishment so well.” Obi-Wan hissed as Qui-Gon’s hand plucked at the silver cord. The king whispered, voice low with desire, “Come for me, Obi-Wan.” 

The cord binding his cock fell to the ground and Obi-Wan screamed as he fell over the edge, coming untouched as Qui-Gon buried himself deep, filling Obi-Wan with his own release. The orgasm seemed unending, his nerves on fire at Qui-Gon’s every touch, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. 

Overwhelmed, Obi-Wan sobbed as Qui-Gon released his arms from the rings and gently held his quivering body, still in the carefully crafted bindings, the added weight grounding. Qui-Gon brushed the sweat matted hair away from Obi-Wan’s brow, placing small kisses there. Obi-Wan leaned into the embrace, as much as his bindings would allow, letting himself feel safe and loved, even if deep inside he knew it was all a game, a scene to the King. 

Once Obi-Wan’s tears had stopped, Qui-Gon began the slow process of unwrapping Obi-Wan from the cords, slowly stroking his limbs as they stretched and ached, always whispering praise. Obi-Wan whimpered in loss as the final cord fell to the ground, leaving him bare, skin oversensitive and burning where the ropes had left their mark. 

Qui-Gon gently placed Obi-Wan on the plush pillows that had been carefully arranged under him on the bed, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts in the warm morning sun with a gentle kiss to his temple.

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing if his punishment was completed and his client dealt with, as Qui-Gon had promised, he needed to leave the planet quickly. Finding a new way to pay the Hutts would be difficult, but, as he watched Qui-Gon’s retreating form, he knew that the sacrifice had been worth it. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile as Qui-Gon vanished into the ‘fresher and slowly stood, his heart cracking. He found his clothes as he always did, neatly folded on a chair with his boots tucked underneath. Knowing it would be better for them both if he was gone before Qui-Gon had finished his shower, Obi-Wan quietly slipped on his leggings, trying to ignore the shiver of pleasure he felt at the slow leak of Qui-Gon’s cooling cum from his tender hole. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Qui-Gon’s hard voice echoed in the room. 

Obi-Wan froze, fear turning his heart cold as he turned to look at the king. Qui-Gon was standing in the refresher doorway, still nude, with their combined spend drying across his chest. He held a cloth and bowl of water in one hand as he watched Obi-Wan creep closer to the door. 

“I apologize, I believed my punishment was complete, your highness. I think it is high time I left you in peace.” He bowed, his chest aching with loss. “Thank you, Qui-Gon. For everything you have shared with me during my time here.” 

Setting down the bowl, Qui-Gon crossed the room in a matter of seconds, taking Obi-Wan’s arm gently before he could leave, “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, but I can’t let you leave my planet with stolen goods.”

Obi-Wan flinched, unsure of what Qui-Gon could mean. During his confession he had told Qui-Gon that he wasn’t there to steal anything, that his only mission had been to take his life. “I don’t understand, Qui-Gon. As I told you before, I haven’t stolen anything from you or your people, and have abandoned my mission. Please let me go.” 

Qui-Gon’s grip tightened, and he spun Obi-Wan around so they stood face to face. “Oh, but you see, little mouse, you have stolen something very important to me.” 

Obi-Wan pulled his arm, but Qui-Gon twisted them again, using Obi-Wan’s motions to wrap his arms around the assassin, the weight reminiscent of the silk cords, but it was Qui-Gon that now bound them together, chest to chest. 

Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead, gentle and sure. “You have stolen my heart, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and if I let you leave, it would kill me just as surely as a knife to my heart or noose around my neck.” 

Realization coursed through Obi-Wan’s veins, and he slumped into Qui-Gon’s broad chest, letting himself be held by the Anaconda King, the man that had bound his heart and soul. 

  
  
  



End file.
